


Здесь об этом не говорят

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейт узнает кое-что про Эшли. Таймлайн: начало второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь об этом не говорят

Она отлетела в сторону и упала на коробки и упаковочный полиэтилен. Тот самый, с пупырышками. Кейт еще секунд десять слышала выстрелы и неразборчивые крики, но не могла понять, то ли они звучат только в ее голове, то ли на самом деле.   
Лицо Уилла замаячило над Кейт тогда, когда она сама уже начала выбираться из коробок.   
— Как ты? — задал он самый идиотский в их случае вопрос.  
— Как будто на меня перевернулось ведро котят, — ответила Кейт, — грузовик котят. Вагон котят. Уилл, черт, по мне со всей силы шибанул ящероподобный абнормал, который меня раз в шесть больше. Если я еще говорю и пытаюсь встать, то все в порядке.  
Уилл протянул ей руку, но Кейт только отмахнулась: она уже поднялась и без его помощи.  
Их начальница неспешно подошла ближе.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Магнус, с этой ее импульсной пушкой наперевес, выглядела эффектно. — Она — а это самка — максимум в три раза крупнее тебя, Кейт… и то я не уверена.   
Магнус оглянулась на их абнормала или, как она утверждала, абнормалку, которая лежала чуть в стороне серо-зеленой грудой мускулов и чешуи.  
— Она живая? — спросила Кейт.  
— Без сознания, — ответила Магнус. — Уилл, она проскочила мимо тебя, почему ты не выстрелил вовремя?  
— Ты издеваешься? — спросил он. — Магнус, ты говорила о ком-то меньше человека, а она…  
Уилл развел руками, и Кейт вполне понимала его растерянность: она и сама была в шоке, когда эта ящерица на них вылетела, оскалив клыки.  
— Ты ведешь себя так, будто только вчера пришел работать в Убежище, — ответила Магнус. — Кейт, вопрос, почему стреляла ты?   
— Э-э-э… так надо было или нет? Вы уж определитесь, — попробовала отшутиться Кейт.  
На Магнус ее попытка впечатления не произвела.  
— Ты выстрелила из пистолета, — уточнила она, — в то время как тебе была дана пушка-сетка.  
— Я сомневалась, что она ее удержит, — пожала плечами Кейт. — Решила действовать наверняка. Что, я уволена?  
Магнус покачала головой, глянула на Кейт и нахмурилась.  
— У тебя кровь на плече.  
Кейт посмотрела туда, куда указывала ее начальница.  
— Ага, царапина.  
Отбрасывая ее, ящерица зацепила Кейт когтями. Стоило промыть и обработать, может, наложить швы, но не факт, что и это понадобится. В ее работе бывало много хуже, да и на порог Убежища она пришла впервые с пулевым ранением. Нынешняя рана явно не стоила того, чтобы напряженно смотреть, поджав губы. Тем более — Магнус, которая тоже в своей работе встречалась с вещами намного страшнее.   
— Зайдешь в лазарет, когда вернемся, — сказала она.  
— Есть, босс, — в шутку козырнула Кейт.  
Магнус опять покачала головой.  
— Что только что произошло? — спросила Кейт, когда они уже шли к фургону, в который под чутким руководством Магнус Генри и Здоровяк грузили ящик с их ящерицей.  
— Думаю, — ответил Уилл, — ты напомнила ей Эшли.  
— О-о-о, — протянула Кейт, — та сама дочь, о которой в Убежище не говорят.  
— Именно, и лучше тебе вправду о ней помолчать.  
— Ясненько.

Кейт не отсчитывала время от того момента, когда узнала, что абнормалы существуют. Может быть, все дело в том, что ей никто не говорил, что их не существует. Потому для нее не было миров нормального и паранормального, они все существовали вместе. Наверное, именно потому ей легко давалась вера в вещи, понять которые она не всегда могла. Вера и практическая польза.  
Однажды Кейт работала в компании таких же фрилансеров, как и она. Они охотились на абнормалов в лесах Амазонки для тех, кто больше заплатит. Хорошие были времена. И был в их отряде один парень, который мог точно сказать, умер кто-то или нет, если вы давали ему лоскут одежды или, что лучше, прядь волос.  
Парень не мнил себя кем-то там и научил этому трюку всех остальных. Все же просто до ужаса, если знать, как спрашивать: начертить круг, нарисовать символы, которые на каком-то древнем языке что-то да означали, поставить две свечки и от них поджечь прядь волос или лоскут одежды, а потом кинуть горсть мелких косточек, даже неважно, людей или животных, главное — предварительно освященных. А потом знать, как именно толковать их положение в круге. Кейт и другие не раз и не два убеждались в том, что это действительно работает. Те, кого они считали мертвымии о ком кости говорили иначе, были живы, а для действительно мертвых кости показывали смерть. Так, один из членов отряда доказывал, что его брату шестнадцать и он дома, с их родителями, так что точно жив, что бы ни получалось в ритуале. Они решили проверить, и выяснилось, что за день до того, как они провели нехитрый ритуал, парень попал под машину. Так что у Кейт не было оснований не верить в правдивость результатов.  
Сегодня же она не собиралась спрашивать о своей родне или друзьях, с которыми потеряла связь. Нет, она пробралась к ящикам, в которые сложили все вещи Эшли, и отыскала ее расческу. Этим вечером Кейт собиралась узнать, жива ли дочь Хелен Магнус.  
Кости дали точный ответ, как и всегда.  
«Стоит ли мне сказать ей? — спросила Кейт у самой себя. — Или лучше не надо?».  
Будь это кто-то другой, она бы не сомневалась, но говорить Магнус, которая только-только согласилась отказаться от полубезумного способа отыскать Эшли, что та действительно жива, было чревато не самыми приятными последствиями. Плюс она ведь обязательно спросит, откуда Кейт знает. Или, что еще более неприятно, зачем ей нужно было узнавать. А ответ «Просто стало любопытно» в этом доме никто не принимал всерьез.  
— Что ж, — сказала Кейт, — теперь хотя бы я знаю.  
И задула пламя обеих свечей.


End file.
